Twisted
by don't try to escape
Summary: "Don't be fool. Or you will fall, and can't comeback." NaruSasu. Adult!Only.


"Ngh."

Bising gagal menginterupsi efek pening komplikasi. Panas, sesak, lalu panas lagi. Jantung memompa tergesa hingga tersengal naas. Seayal serangan hipotensi, seluruh darah turun ke bawah. Kontrasnya cocok; wajah pucat bertetes peluh, tubuh berdiri menegang kaku.

Ting!

"Mohon perhatiannya! Pemberhentian selanjutnya di stasiun Yokohama! Sekali lagi! Pemberhentian selanjutnya di stasiun Yokohama!"

"Hnh." Akhirnya, lenguh kelegaan spontan.

Uchiha Sasuke tahu benar batas limitnya. Dan tanggulnya nyaris jebol, di tepi kewarasan. Mengekang yang diluar kendali tak termasuk keahlian. Jadi mencoba sesuatu yang dapat diprediksikan—

"Kh!"

Percuma. Rekor upaya gagal tak terhitung jari. Sengaja atau tidak, akibat orang lain maupun lepas kontrol. Semua sama buruknya. Dilandasi hal gila diluar nalar, berakhir sukses atau memalukan.

'Shit.'

Umpatan dalam batin terlampau biasa. Tahu tak merubah apapun, namun tetap dilakukan.

Mata menilik sekitar, lalu kembali pada target. Alis bertaut kesal, benar-benar menyebalkan. Kesempatan terpampang nyata tapi rawan dimanfaatkan. Terlalu beresiko namun sepadan. Bukan miliknya, atau sekadar ujian?

Persetan. Menahan diri itu sulit. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Ini mi—

Duk!

"Shit!"

Umpatan nyata tersembur frontal. Kasar, ditambah decih kesal kentara. Delikan setajam pisau asah memicing, hendak menguliti pemuda jangkung bodoh yang menubruk bahunya.

Gagal total. Kesempatan lenyap. Sia-sia. Sial.

"Ehehe. Sorry."

Tak mengindahkan ucapan maaf ala kadar, onyxnya melirik tajam si tersangka. Surai pirang cerah, kontras dengan lengan tan berisi ideal, menghalangi sebingkai wajah.

Menoleh pun tidak. Tch.

Ting!

"Mohon perhatiannya! Pemberhentian akan tiba sebentar lagi! Periksa barang bawaan sebelum turun!"

Mendengus kesal, setengah hati onyx beralih memicing jam tangan. Jarum panjang menunjuk enam, lainnya mendesak angka tujuh. Sial. Apa sempat?

Tahu begini berangkat naik mobil saja.

"Hmph."

Dengusan geli menyisir sesaat. Samar namun cukup menarik atensi si raven. Apalagi? Belum puas menyabotase kesempatannya, sekarang berupaya menahan tawa?

Dasar tak berguna.

Sshh. Ting!

Laju berhenti bertahap. Pintu otomatis terbuka, hawa segar menyeruak. Peka, lautan manusia berbagai pelosok mendesak maju. Sasuke terhimpit di antaranya.

"Para."

Bariton rendah membisikki daun telinga. Dalam dan lekat, merasuk ke dalam indra. Surai pirang menggesek kulit leher hingga bulu kuduk meremang. Tunggu, dia bilang apa?

"P..lia."

Cepat nan samar. Intonasi ambigu lalu senyap. Gesek surai terakhir memutus interaksi. Belum sempat mencerna bongkahan kata, tubuh sudah disorong maju. Apa katanya..?

.

.

.

 **Twisted**

Ch. 1 - Just don't get it

a Naruto fanfiction

by don't try to escape

 _"_ _Don't be fool. Or you will fall, and can't come back._ _"_

Naruto

© Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING!

NaruSasu, AU, YAOI, Strange!WritingStyle, OOC!Chara, Harsh!Words, Adult!Theme, etc, so it's only for 18++ (maybe 21 lmao)

If u don't like it, "back" button is always available.

.

.

.

Selisih dua belas menit sebelum angka tujuh mencekik. Sudah bergegas tapi tetap tak memungkinkan.

Tali tas pada bahu dieratkan. Sasuke mengambil langkah lebih lebar. Tergesa menghindari kebisingan di koridor. Coba mengekang kewarasan di tempatnya. Mendecih refleks mendapati beberapa pengajar selesai bersiap.

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke-kun!"

Bruk!

Tubuh ramping kecil menimpa punggung target. Onyx balas menohok tajam.

"Hehe maaf, kakiku tergelincir."

Sasuke tak butuh penjelasan basi. Modus lama diluar kepala, siasat sandung kaki sendiri yang menggelikan. Kesimpulan, akting gagal total.

"Minggir." empu menyergah muak, gelayut manja ditepis.

Pinky terkekeh sesaat. Bergeming sedikit, lalu dikait kembali. "Ah, jangan terlalu dingin begitu. Ada apa 'eh? Langka melihat murid teladan sepertimu terlambat?"

Aroma parfum manis menyergak indra penciuman. Dahi spontan berkerut keberatan. Menyebalkan. Kalau saja bukan perempuan ini.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Zamrud hijaunya nampak berbinar seduktif. Sesaat menelusuri si raven, menatap lamat-lamat mencari sesuatu yang terselubung. Gotcha!

"Ah, kenapa tak jujur saja?" Senyum semanis gula buatan menghiasi paras. Jemari bergerak dari bahu lancang mengelus pelipis basah. "Solusimu ada disini, kau tahu itu."

Biji peluh tergelincir. Sentuhan ringan bagai jarum suntik menyucuk epidermis. "Menyingkir." lamat-lamat, dalam, tegas. "Sebelum aku—"

"Memperkosaku. Well, jika itu kau tak jadi masalah?" sudut bibir ditarik lebar, seringai menggoda impuls. Tidak puas, kelancangan jemari beralih menyusuri pinggang. Telapak tangan menyentuh ikat pinggang—

Plak!

Menampik habis kesabaran, mata mendelik bengis. "Enyah kau." dingin mengintimidasi, tajam sarat ancaman. Kilatan elusif dan bahaya menyatu.

Sakura tercekat. Kaki refleks mundur bertahap, komplikasi canggung dan sungkan kentara. "Ah, ya. Ma-maaf."

Waktu terkikis habis, Sasuke bergegas berlalu. Terlanjur kepalang telat, sekalian saja. Kaki melangkah cepat melewati persimpangan koridor. Rentetan ruangan dilewati tergesa, berhenti di sudut ruang serba putih. Symbol kepala dengan tubuh terpampang pada pintu. Toilet pria.

Pintu dibuka, bilik kosong dengan wastafel dan urinoir terpampang nyata. Onyx menyalang sekitar, lalu sekat pengunci ditarik.

Bruk!

Tas sekolah menimpa tutup kloset, dibuka sekali sentak tak sabar. Menahan diri tidak membongkar isi tas kasar, jemari memilah cepat. Text book, buku catatan, kotak pensil, kumpulan map, buku, buku, kondom, buku, mana!?

"Dammit!"

Merutuk tak mampu meruntuhkan kesal berbaur pening. Tenggorokan kering mengganjal golak nafsu. Tangan mengaduk kasar karena tak kunjung ditemukan. Dari sela tas, pojok, selip kantung—

Sraakk!

Limit diambang batas, persetan niat awal. Isi tas sudah terburai diatas tutup kloset, diacak lagi sampai berjatuhan. Cari, cari, cari, kosong. Tidak ada. Tak terbawa. Berarti tertinggal.

Brakkk!

Gelegak emosi meluap. Dudukan kloset ditendang frustasi. Kesal disulut pemicu, meledak lepas kendali. SIAL, KENAPA BISA TERTINGGAL!?

"FUCK OFF!"

Makian tersembur substansial, buku jari mengepal putih. Bukan tempramen tapi sensitif, gemetar tangan tak bisa menipu.

Oke calm down. Tenang dan berpikir. Tengah malam lalu Sasuke tidak tergesa. Buku siap di meja belajar, tugas selesai terdata, pendalaman materi tuntas, stok kondom oke, lalu sex toys.. Dammit! Tertinggal di kamar mandi!?

"..."

Onyx mendelik tak percaya, hantaman imajiner mendera otak. Tolol! Kenapa ia bisa teledor!? Ketergantungan berimbas negatif, otak alih lokasi ke selangkangan. Nasib dibawah tak jelas, bagaimana?

Kain celana terasa kian sempit. Keras dan basah diluar kewajaran, memberontak butuh pemuasan. Panas sekujur tubuh tak bisa ditangkal. Imbasnya pening di kepala makin menjadi.

Klik.

Meronggoh saku, jemari mengetik cepat di smartphone layar datar. Kilat, lalu disambung ke daun telinga. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Rrrr. Rrrr. Rrrrr.

"...halo? Uh, Sasuke?" canggung padu bising kelas, Sakura menjawab ragu.

"Toilet pria lantai 2 ujung koridor."

"Tunggu! Tadi kau bilang tidak—"

Decih jengah mengudara, Sasuke menyela tak sabar. "Cerewet! Aku tidak akan mengulang."

Menimbang sesaat, lalu sepakat. "Uh ya, oke. Lima menit."

"Tiga menit. Cepat." Tangan dikibas sekilas, sudut mata melirik gundukan yang menggunung. Kelopak mata menutup. "Kembali ke kelas, bilang aku sakit. Ijin sehari."

.

.

.

Cling.

Keping koin ditelan lubang mesin minuman otomatis, tombol di bawah nama produk ditekan. Klang! Sekaleng ice coffee meluncur mengisi slot.

Klak!

Segel kait alumunium ditarik. Lubang menganga dibawa ke bibir, miring lalu tumpah mengisi kerongkongan. Pahit komposisi sedang menyecap lidah, dingin menyejukkan cukup melegakan dahaga.

"Hah."

Kaleng isi seperempat dalam genggaman. Mata memilih menilik sekitar. Sinar emas menyengat terik, tetap tak menyurutkan keramaian sepanjang jalan. Di antaranya bergegas sibuk dengan setelan formal. Sisanya lazim, pulang usai menguras uang dan pergi menjemput huru-hara.

"..."

Tercenung lalu sadar. Bulir uap dingin di kaleng menetes jatuh. Memutuskan bolos karena kepalang telat dan mood berantakan bukan cerminan murid teladan. Muak pada kekangan rutinitas menjadi dalih, secarik niat timbul.

Gluk. Gluk. Krak.

Sisa cairan hitam diteguk habis, kaleng diremas hancur. Tong sampah menambah muatan. Keinginan egosentris sudah lama muncul, namun masih ditekan keraguan. Sasuke terlampau bosan membuat alasan untuk absen selanjutnya, refreshing jangka panjang menjadi pertimbangan.

Tangan dilesakkan dalam saku celana, kaki melangkah cepat. Melewati jalan berpohon tak begitu ramai, lalu menyebrangi zebra cross. Dari kejauhan sudah nampak bangunan minimalis modern, sudut mata mendapati aksen old fashion berlapis cat baru. Di sebelah gerbang mini yang dilalui dilirik sekilas, plang kayu berukiran artistik menyebutkan 'Magnolia Café. Sorry, We're Open!'

Ting tong!

Bel otomatis berdering menyambut, kaki menapaki lantai kayu kesat. Café belum genap seminggu dibuka, dahinya menyerngit mendapati meja strategisnya dipakai.

Terlanjur masuk, Sasuke bersiap menutup indra dari keramaian. Musik jazz menderu bahkan terdengar samar, pemandangan ala kadar menjadi opsi terakhir untuk dinikmati.

Waiters setelan ala coffee shop datang setelah pantat menemui kursi kayu jati berpelitur gelap. Membungkukkan badan dengan sapa ramah, menyodorkan buku menu sopan.

"Black Tea, one." Menutup menu yang dibaca sekilas, niat lunch hilang sudah. Senyum waiters diabaikan, sosok berlalu melaksanakan pesanan.

"Oh, tidak ada _Sex on the Beach_?" suara meja pojok belakang menginterupsi, selingan dua meja dari tempatnya.

Norak. Dia pikir ini bar? Bola mata nyaris diputar jengah.

Kekehan jenaka penambah bising mengudara, efeknya bibir Sasuke makin tertekuk. Sial, disini jadi berisik sekali. Harusnya ia langsung ke perpustakaan sa—tunggu. Kekehan terasa familiar. Apa ia salah dengar?

"Ahaha. Kabari saja, kau punya nomorku 'kan?"

Lagi. Dan Sasuke yakin benar telinganya masih berfungsi normal. Suara itu seperti belum lama ia dengar. Tapi dimana?

Bunyi kedua tangan beradu menyusup indra. Tak berapa lama sosok jangkung melewati mejanya, meninggalkan aroma maskulin. Sontak tubuh Sasuke menegak, wajah berpaling mencari pelaku, lalu tersentak.

"Silahkan dinikmati." sang waiters datang dengan nampan, menaruh secangkir teh hitam di hadapan. "Ada tambahan?" senyum tersungging manis, surai pirang berikat ponytail disibakkan.

Sasuke menghela nafas, sosoknya sudah lenyap. "Tidak."

Membungkuk sekilas, lalu berlalu sopan. Sasuke kembali dalam rantai pikirannya. Spike pirang cerah, iris biru pucat, tubuh tinggi berotot proporsional dengan kulit tan, dibalut kaus dan jaket santai. Sasuke mengenalnya, ya. Ia yakin, di.. Kereta tadi pagi!? Tapi apa pria pirang di kereta memiliki tatoo serupa kumis kucing?

Onyx beralih dari pintu transparan café, menatap ambigu cangkir teh hitam. Jika benar orang yang sama, kenapa Sasuke harus peduli?

"Tch."

Decihan tanpa dasar tercipta, lalu ditutup dengan tegukan cairan. Sesaat mata menerawang, senyap menyecap cita rasa. Lalu terbeliak mendadak. Cangkir putih berisi setengah ditaruh kasar. Sasuke menyadari sesuatu.

'Para. P..lia.'

Seakan bariton rendah itu tengah membisiki telinganya. Getarannya terngiang menyusup membran. Spontan jantung bertalu cepat. Telapak tangan basah bertautan, kepala tertunduk paradoks. Syok.

Jangan bilang, si bodoh itu tahu keadaannya?

.

.

.

Berucap 'Aku pulang' sepulang bepergian adalah kebiasaan kuno. Dan Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya. Sekalipun di teras depan ada tambahan sepatu tak dikenal. Sasuke tak mau tahu.

"Oh outoto. Mana salammu?"

Baru selangkah berpijak di karpet ruang tamu. Sasuke disambut suara menyebalkan yang tak ingin ia dengar. Terlanjur kepalang dilewati.

"Hey Itachi, itu adikmu?" vokal perempuan muda berfisik menarik angkat bicara. Diatas sofa kulit merah marun, tubuh menyandar mesra pada bahu si kakak.

"Ah, tentu saja. Jangan diam saja outoto. Kenapa kau pulang lebih cepat?" sudut mata Sasuke mendapati sungging senyum memuakkan. Efeknya makin enggan memuntahkan jawaban. Opsi terbaik asumsinya; berlalu setelah menyimpan sepatu di rak.

"Ahaha. Jangan dipikirkan, dia memang begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sekali sebelum kau pulang?"

Bahu Sasuke berjengit jijik. Memutuskan bergegas menaiki tangga, tak sampai hati mendengar lebih lanjut.

Pintu berpelitur coklat gelap digapai, tangan lain meronggoh kunci dalam saku. Terbuka kecil, tubuh merangsek masuk, debuman diakhiri klik terkunci. Lagi.

Bruk!

Tas biru dongker disasar ke bangku terdekat. Tarikan asal di dasi merenggangkan cekikkan leher. Sekali singkap, blazer hitam tanggal. Menoleh pada cermin seluruh tubuh, sekilas lalu berlalu. Handuk bersih tersampir depan pintu dicabut.

Krak.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, putih mendominasi ruang. Shower dan bathtub sudah menunggu, sekat penutup digeser. Jemari memilih melucuti kemeja putih atasan, lalu berlan—

Rrrr. Rrrr. Rrrr.

Celana batal merosot, akibat interupsi smartphone di saku celana. Nyatanya enggan menanggapi, tetap berakhir diraih. Siapa tahu penting.

"..."

Menunggu empu pengusik bicara duluan, alunan musik berdentum keras memasuki pendengaran.

"Oy, Sasuke!" suara serak berkesan serampangan bicara, seharusnya ia melihat nama sebelum diangkat.

Enggan berbasa-basi, tubuh lengket menunggu dibasuh. "Apa?"

"Seperti biasa.. Hik! Kau dingin sekalii hahaha—hik!" desahan nikmat terdengar setelahnya, menyatu dengan hentak lagu erotis. "Ah shit. Lebih dalam baby."

"Apa maumu?" alis bertautan jengah, orang sinting ini menelfon sambil blow job?

"Ahh. Ya, kapan—hik! Kesini lagi?" menggeram sesaat, lalu desah nafas putus-putus. "Seleramu ada, hmh. Kemarin malam."

Sasuke diam ambigu. Entah menimbang atau berpikir, lalu bereaksi. "Kalau datang lagi, tahan dia."

Dengusan puas tercipta, berdeham sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi dia—"

Klik. Sambungan diputus sepihak. Basa-basi selesai.

Smartphone dikantongi lagi, celana terluar lepas tanpa hambatan. Dalaman dilepas sekali sentak, berpindah masuk keranjang baju kotor. Merepotkan.

Srakk.

Jemari kaki menyenggol sesuatu. Sebongkah pantat wanita imitasi menampakkan diri. Yang dicari sampai frustasi baru muncul, Sasuke menendangnya tak habis pikir.

"Fuck!"

Hanya satu barang. Dan bisa tertinggal.

.

.

.

Tepukan pada bahu upaya menyakinkan. Neji menghendik lelah, "Well, kau harus tahu mulutku sampai berbusa kemarin."

Onyx melirik jengah, kaki baru menapak halaman sudah dicegat. "Berhenti mengada. Aku sudah menyerahkan tugas _Seitokai_."

"Ini bukan masalah _Seitokai_. Fansmu. Guru. Dan para gadis berisik itu." tegas Neji eksplisit dengan roman pening kentara. Mengimbangi langkah tergesa sahabatnya.

"Kau tak punya hal yang bisa dikerjakan?" Sasuke menyergah malas, mempercepat langkah terburu.

"Nope. Kecuali pertemuan nanti berujung setumpuk tugas." jawab Neji ala kadar, pengalihan topik berarti tak ingin dibahas.

Neji selaku teman masa kecilnya hapal itu diluar kepala. Maka ketika Sasuke dalam mood labil layaknya gadis tengah PMS, langkah terbaiknya adalah shut up and keep your attention on Sasuke command.

"Kakashi-sensei cuti mulai kemarin. Kalau kau ingin menyerahkan data, titipkan saja pada guru pembimbing." papar Neji menopang dagu. Amethystnya melirik tumpukan map tersusun diatas meja.

Masih mengaduk isi tasnya, Sasuke menjawab tak berminat. "Hn."

Pandangan beralih pada Sasuke yang merapikan tasnya, mencibir. "Setidaknya ucapkan terimakasih bung."

Basa-basi kuno Neji ditanggapi lirikan sekilas, apresiasi selesai. "Dia sudah datang 'kan?"

"Well, setahuku ya."

Tak menunggu lama untuk berlalu, setumpuk map dan lembaran salinan dalam genggaman. Jarak tak jauh, hanya melewati lima ruangan menjadi lebih lama akibat interupsi sosok lalu lalang. Langkah terhenti tepat pada ruang khusus sebelah ruang guru. Ventilasi jendela terbuka ciut tapi ditutup gorden.

Tok tok.

Kepalan buku jari mengetuk sopan. Seperkian menit berlalu tak ada jawaban.

Tok tok tok.

Upaya mengetuk lebih keras, namun tetap dalam frekuensi sopan. Tidak ada respon berarti.

Tok tok tok.

"Permisi. Saya ingin menyerahkan data kuisioner siswa."

Ketukan dengan penjelasan, tetap nihil.

Dahi berkerut tak suka, tangan meraih kenop pintu. Terbuka kecil, bau file lama dan secangkir kopi hitam menyeruak. Mata menilik sekitar, tidak ada sosok makhluk hidup.

Memutuskan masuk, Sasuke melangkah ke meja di tengah ruangan. Lebih berantakan dari dua hari lalu, terakhir ia mengunjunginya. Dengan secangkir kopi di sebelah laptop yang nyaris dingin.

Berjalan mendekat, tumpukan map dan salinan kertas dalam genggaman bersiap ditaruh. Mata mendapati sesuatu diatas meja. Atensinya tertarik, jemari meraih sampul clearfile map itu.

"Menikmati apa yang kau lihat?" suara bariton rendah menginterupsi, walau dengan nada formal cukup untuk membuat bahunya berjengit kaget.

"Maaf, saya hanya ingin menyerah-" Sasuke berpaling, hendak menatap sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya, sebelum onyxnya melotot dan ucapannya terputus seketika.

Dia..?

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued.**_

#Note:

*Sex on the Beach: Cocktail yang digabung berbagai macam rasa buah untuk menutupi rasa vodkanya yang kuat. Biasa disajikan di Bar.

*Seitokai: Organisasi sekolah Jepang. Lebih dikenal sebagai Student Council, atau di Indonesia biasa disebut OSIS.

A/N:

Haloo, saya coba kembali dengan gaya menulis baru dan ide diluar nalar. Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terimakasih buat teman yang membantu nilai cerita ini sebelum di publish, jujur saya amat terbantu dan termotivasi untuk menyelesaikannya lebih cepat haha.

Semoga cerita ini bisa dinikmati, memang masih banyak kekurangan dengan diksi berantakan yang mungkin agak berat dan membingungkan, jadi kalau kalian punya saran dan kritik untuk perkembangan ff silahkan utarakan di kolom review. Untuk meminimalisir kebingungan, fact dibawah ini bisa jadi referensi. See ya.

 _ **Fact**_ : (akan terbongkar seiring perkembangan cerita, tidak akan dijawab karna spoiler)

1\. Sasuke punya penyakit tak biasa, tidak sesimple keliatannya.

2\. Kenapa rela naik kereta berdesakkan padahal Sasuke benci berisik dan punya mobil? Karena penyakitnya.

3\. Sasuke dan Sakura tak punya hubungan lebih, tapi ada sesuatu yang buat mereka punya interaksi tersendiri.

4\. Wanita yang bersama Itachi bukan pacarnya.

5\. Sasuke disini jadi agak tempramen karena penyakitnya, memang bertentangan dengan karakter dinginnya tapi saya mencoba menyesuaikannya.


End file.
